Pranksters
by DragonRiderNT
Summary: How we all know the twins are official Dragon's Edge's pranksters. Read and know what pranks will they pull? Who will be their victims? And who will help them with their pranks! One-shot collection.
1. Chapter 1: Pranking with Fishlegs

**Hi everyone! I wasn't posting fanfictions already one and half month, because I had exams. But now they are over. So I'll have a lot of time to write. I decided to start one-shot collection about twins and their pranks. I hope you'll like it. Here's the first one-shot.**

 **Summary:** Fishlegs is already tired that Snotlout is always disturbing his peace. Twins are offering him a deal to pull pranks on Snotlout. At first, Fishlegs is hesitating, but then he agrees. What pranks will they pull on Snotlout? Read and know!

 **Chapter 1: Pranking with Fishlegs**

Sun was shining in the sky. It was one of those days when riders could get some rest from hunters' attacks and do what they want.

Fishlegs was in his garden with Meatlug. He was cutting topiary. That was one of his most favorite hobbies. He was finding in it serenity, peace, and tranquility.

He finished his work and said to Meatlug.

"What you think girl, what we should name this one?" Meatlug moved her tail in excitement. "Um… Oh, I know! We will name this 'Infinite search for being'."

Suddenly he heard a cry that was coming from above and was getting louder. He raised his head and saw Snotlout falling from the sky. Snotlout landed on his topiary and crushed it.

"Noooo, my topiary," cried Fishlegs. His hours of work was destroyed by that muttonhead. "Snotlout!"

"Oh, sorry Fishface. I fell on your tree." He stood up cleared dust from his trousers and ran to Hookfang crying "Snotlout, Snotlout, Oi, Oi, Oi."

Fishlegs was sadly watching to his crushed topiary.

"No respect for other people," said Tuffnut shaking his head.

"No respect," joined Ruffnut.

"What are you two doing here?" Asked Fishlegs.

"We were passing by when we saw what happened," replied Tuffnut.

"And what? What you want?" Asked Fishlegs. Something was up, twins were too serious.

"We want to offer you a deal," said Tuffnut looking down at his fingernails and cleaning dirt underneath them.

"Yeah a deal," said Ruffnut in excitement.

"What deal?" Asked Fishlegs.

"Pranks!" cried twins.

"Pranks?" asked Fishlegs. Of course pranks. What else he could except from the twins.

"Yeah pranks," answered Tuffnut. "We will put pranks on him as revenge."

"I'm not going to prank Snotlout," said Fishlegs.

"Oh, come on F. He destroyed your hours of work. Little pranks will not harm him." Tuffnut began to convince him.

"You're right he destroyed hours of my work…um… maybe he deserves few harmless pranks." Fishlegs agreed, but he wasn't sure that he was doing the right thing.

"Wow! He agreed!" cried twins and high fived.

"Welcome to team," said Tuffnut.

* * *

It was Snotlout's lunchtime. He took yak chops that stayed from yesterday's dinner and put them on his plate. Meanwhile, Fishlegs and twins cautiously entered Clubhouse and poured powdered Loki berries to the pitcher with water which was staying on the table behind Snotlout. Loki berries were known as the spiciest berries n Archipelago.

Snotlout turned to fill his mug with water. Fishlegs was hiding under the table when twins silently approached to Snotlout's plate and scattered a lot of powder on his yak chops. When Snotlout turned back twins already had left the Clubhouse.

Fishlegs cautiously went out of Clubhouse frightened that Snotlout will notice him. He found twins and said.

"Guys but don't you think this is too much?" asked Fishlegs worried. "Like Loki berries are the spiciest berries in all Archipelago."

"Pfff, he'll be fine," said Ruffnut and continued watching Snotlout excited.

Snotlout took a yak chop and bite it. At first, he was enjoying it but then suddenly his face's happy expression turned to terrified. His mouth was burning like there were a thousand fireworms. He quickly took his mug of water and began to drink it. Then his eyes widened. Water was spicy too. Snotlout ran out of Clubhouse screaming.

Twins were bursting from laugh. At first, Fishlegs wasn't laughing because he was worried for Snotlout. But that was really funny so he began to laugh too.

* * *

Time was for next prank. Fishlegs need to run all over Edge yelling "Speed Stingers attack! Speed Stingers attack!". Snotlout was afraid of Speed Stingers and also he hated them. Fishlegs asked.

"Why I need to yell? Can't you do that?"

"No my friend," said Tuffnut putting his hand on Fishlegs' shoulder. "Let me explain. We are the official Dragon's Edge tricksters and everyone knows that. But no one knows that you're pranking with us and that's why you should be one who will do that."

"Okay," said Fishlegs in defeat and sighed. "Let's do it!"

Fishlegs ran all over Edge yelling.

"Oh my god! Speed Stingers attack! Speed Stingers attack!"

"What?!" cried Snotlout. "Hookfang! Where are you! We need to leave!"

Hookfang ran to his rider. Snotlout mounted him and flew away yelling.

"Snotlout is out-lout!"

Twins were hiding behind trees and laughing.

"Wow! He's a good actor." Ruffnut said in amazement.

"We found a new star!" said Tuffnut in a dramatic voice.

Fishlegs was laughing and watching how Snotlout leaves.

* * *

It was afternoon. Snotlout was dreaming leaning on Hookfang. Twins and Fishlegs were standing near his door. Tuffnut was holding flyball. That was one of his and his sister's inventions. Twins were really good at inventing cool things for parties. Flyball was ball sewed from leather and they were filling it with zippleback gas. And that's why there were flying up.

"What are we going to do with flyball?" Asked Fishlegs confused.

"Wait and see, my friend, wait and see." Said Tuffnut laughing.

Twins cautiously entered Snotlout's hut and approached to Hookfang. They stood right behind him. Tuffnut took his dagger and popped flyball. The sound of popping leather was very loud. Hookfang widely opened his eyes and breathed fire on Snotlout. Snotlout understanding that his butt is on fire jumped from his place and screaming ran to barrel with water. He threw his butt into the barrel and sighed in delight.

It was never tedious watching how Hookfang was setting Snotlout's butt on fire. They all were laughing.

That day Fishlegs understood that sometimes it's funny to prank someone. Especially when it's Snotlout.

 **I hope you liked this chapter. Please tell me what you think. What about flyballs. If you still haven't understood flyballs are balloons. At first, I was using the balloon. But then I thought that twins will give it strange name like they did with popcorn (Clouds of corn). So the first thing that came to my mind was flyball. I think I'll update soon. Until next time!**


	2. Chapter 2: War of pranks

**Hi everyone! Sorry, I'm late, but I had a crazy week. Anyways here's the new one-shot.**

 **Summary:** Dragon Riders are already tired of twins' pranks and they declare a war to them, a war of pranks. Interesting who will win?

 **Chapter 2: War of pranks**

Hiccup opened his eyes. The rays of the sun were falling into his room. He wore his armor and prosthetic. Hiccup began to search for booby traps that twins had set for him. He cautiously went downstairs and approached the door. Maybe this time there were no booby traps. Hiccup happily opened the door wanting to go for a morning flight with Toothless.

In front of his door were standing Fishlegs, Astrid, and Snotlout with angry faces.

"Um… Good morning," Hiccup greeted unsure what else to say. They were looking awful. Fishlegs was red and puffy. Astrid's clothes were all in green marks and she was smelling like fish? Snotlout was all in scratches and bruises and from his helmet was sticking up a branch. "What happened?"

"Twins," answered Snotlout.

"Twins?" asked Hiccup.

"Yes, twins," answered Astrid angrily. "You need to stop this."

"They put Buttercup poppies under all my windows and in front of my door knowing that I had an awful allergy on them," said Fishlegs. Now was clear why he was red and puffy.

"They drop on me a bunch of fish," said Astrid. That was explaining everything too.

"And they threw me off the platform!" cried Snotlout. Hiccup was sorry for Snotlout, but it was funny so he chuckled a bit closing his mouth with the hand.

"That's not funny!" cried Snotlout.

"Okay, okay, I'll talk with them," said Hiccup and went to twins hut.

He cautiously entered twins hut.

"Guys we need to talk," said Hiccup.

"I know it's funny to prank people," said Hiccup. "Especially when it's Snotlout," he murmured last part not wanting that twins heard that.

"But you need to stop," said Hiccup. He began to search for twins. "Guys? Are you here?"

He continued to search but he couldn't find them. "Ruffnut? Tuffnut?"

He already wanted to leave when suddenly he stepped on a loop and hang from his leg upside down. Hiccup got angry that he was tricked and yelled.

"That's enough! This is war! You hear me! This is war!" He already was tired of twins' pranks. Twins were laughing coming out from their hiding place.

Hiccup cut the rope with his knife and angrily went to Clubhouse where Fishlegs, Astrid, and Snotlout were waiting for him.

"What happened, Hiccup?" Asked Astrid wanting to know why is Hiccup so angry.

"I went to their hut and said that they need to stop. But they had a booby trap for me. I stepped on a loop and hang from my leg upside down," said Hiccup.

Snotlout began to laugh.

"And what are we gonna do?" Asked Fishlegs.

"War," said Hiccup determined. "War of pranks."

"War of pranks? Hiccup are you sure?" asked Astrid bit of surprised at what Hiccup said.

"Yeah, we will put pranks on them too and they will understand how bad it is being pranked," explained Hiccup. Now it had more sense.

"Okay, in that case, we need strategies," said Astrid.

* * *

It was early morning. Fishlegs, Snotlout, Astrid, and Hiccup were hiding near the twins' hut, waiting when will they wake up and fell into their trap. Tuffnut woke up and awakened his sister saying.

"Hey, sis, wake up, we have pranks to do." Ruffnut woke up and after five minutes they were approaching the door where the trap was.

Hiccup made that trap. He put a thin invisible rope, that he made, in front of the door. If you step on it, you'll start a mechanize which was dropping fish on you. Twins came, stood near the trap, and bypassed it.

"How did you know that there's a trap?" asked Hiccup surprised coming out from his hiding place.

"Hiccup, Hiccup, Hiccup," began Tuffnut and continued in the dramatic voice. "We're the King and Queen of pranks. You'll never prank us."

On that time Toothless blasted the rope and a bunch of fish fell on twins. Everyone was laughing, except the twins.

It was already dinner time. Day passed, well, strange. Everyone was trying to prank others but no one achieved anything.

They were all in Clubhouse. Everyone was very tired and hungry but no one was eating. They were all afraid that others will put something in their dishes.

Instead of eating they all were looking into each other's eyes. Snotlout broke the silence.

"I'm hungry! I'm not gonna play your games! I'm gonna eat my yak chops!"

"Snotlout I'm not- "Hiccup was trying to stop Snotlout but it was too late. Snotlout already had bitten his yak chop. And now everyone was watching him.

"They hadn't put anything," Snotlout said with the full mouth. "You can-" Snotlout stopped. His face reddened and his eyes opened wide. He began to scream and run. He threw himself into the barrel with water.

Twins were laughing eating their dishes. Suddenly they stopped eating. Their faces reddened too. They ran to the barrel, pushed Snotlout and threw themselves into it.

Others were laughing. Hiccup wanted to drink. So he took his mug and drank water. His mouth began to burn. He cried.

"My mouth is on fire! My mouth is on fire!"

Fishlegs and Astrid just rolled their eyes.

* * *

Astrid woke up. Sun had already risen. She cautiously got up from her bed and began to analyze her room. There were no booby traps but she was sure that twins had prepared something for her. She took her axe and wanted to leave for morning flight with Stormfly when suddenly her axe's handle broke in the middle and fell on her foot.

"Ouch!" she cried loudly. Her foot was hurting awfully. She began to think about how that happened. She was always carefully checking her axe and if there was damage, she was asking Hiccup to fix it. Then she understood. Twins. "Oh, they will pay." She said in a threatening voice.

* * *

Fishlegs woke up. He quickly checked his face. Well, he wasn't puffy so that meant there were no Buttercup poppies near him. He sighed in relief. He got up from his bed and carefully checked his room. There were no traps, unless, there were no traps that he could see. He carefully approached the doorway and looked above. There was no net full of fish waiting for him.

"Well, girl. How I see there are no traps. Do you want to have some fun?" Fishlegs asked his dragon. Meatlug waved her tail in excitement. Fishlegs opened his bag and something like porridge splattered on his face. Fishlegs just sighed.

* * *

Snotlout woke up. He checked his hut and there were no traps. That was good because today he wasn't going to be pranked. He stood near his doorway with the determined face. Snotlout got out from his hut running. He thought that if he will run twins can't prank him. He stood near the edge of the platform and said.

"Ha Ha! Today no one will prank Snotman!" Tuffnut, who was hiding on the tree with his sister, drop a spider on Snotlout when he was talking.

Snotlout screamed noticing the spider on his face. He went back and fell off the platform.

"Noooot agaaaiin!" was yelling Snotlout.

* * *

Hiccup woke up and scanned his room. He got up from his bed and dodged the loop that was near his desk. Hiccup smiled that twins couldn't catch him this time. He stepped back and hang from his foot upside down. He sighed, took his knife and cut the rope.

Hiccup got out from his hut. It was a mess outside. Twins were dropping burning bags with Monstrous Nightmare gel on Snotlout house. Astrid and Fishlegs were throwing bags with paint on twins' house. And Snotlout was yelling at twins because his hut was burning.

"Guys! Stop!" Hiccup yelled but no one paid attention. "STOP!" He yelled with all his voice. Everyone stopped and began to stare at him.

"Look at Edge. It's defenseless. What if Viggo decides to strike? What we gonna do? We need to stop this stupid war," said Hiccup.

"I know it was my idea. But I haven't considered the circumstances," continued Hiccup. "Let's do like this, twins will do only one prank per week."

Twins didn't like that. Tuffnut watched to his sister and said.

"Okay, you have a deal." Hiccup was glad that they agreed.

When Hiccup and Tuffnut were shaking their hands something pierced Hiccup's hand.

"Ouch!" cried Hiccup. Twins began to laugh. He didn't understand what happened. Then he noticed that on Tuffnut's hand was a hidden needle.

"Tuffnut!" yelled Hiccup angrly.

 **I hope you liked this one-shot. I know it's funny that Hiccup is declaring a war of pranks on twins. But he just wants to show them how bad is to be pranked. Please tell me what you think and until next time:)**


	3. Chapter 3: Messed up

**Hi everyone! Here's the new one-shot! The idea of this story gave me FanficWriter0207. I hope you'll like it.**

 **Summary:** Twins wanted to prank Astrid but things didn't go as they planned and as a result Astrid's leg broke. Hiccup got mad and forbid twins to prank. What will twins do?

 **Chapter 3: Messed up**

Sun had already risen in Edge. Astrid was in forest, training. Every morning after a flight with Stormfly she was going to the forest and throwing her axe at trees. She wasn't even suspecting that there was a trap waiting for her.

Twins were hiding on top of the hill and watching Astrid. From one of the trees was hanging net full of leaves which was ready to fell on Astrid when she will hit the tree. The tree was leaned because of the weight.

Astrid hit the tree next to the one with the trap. Twins were eagerly watching Astrid wanting to see how she'll be covered with a dozen leaves. Astrid hit the tree. They heard a crack and tree fell on Astrid's leg. She yelled in pain. It shouldn't happen like that.

Twins ran to Astrid. Barf and Belch removed fallen tree from her foot.

"We're sorry Astrid. We haven't planned like that. You should be covered with a dozen leaves instead of this," said Ruffnut indicating to Astrid's leg. "Yeah, it needed to be one of the best pranks that we've put on you. But of course it couldn't be funnier than throwing Snotlout off the platforms," said Tuffnut. Astrid shot daggers at twins. Ruff and Tuff helped her to stand up and mount Stormfly.

They all flew back to Edge.

"Hiccup! Hiccup!" cried twins. Hiccup came out of the Clubhouse and asked.

"What happened?" Twins get off their dragon and helped Astrid. She was limping. Hiccup ran to Astrid. "Astrid! What happened?"

"These two muttonheads dropped a tree on my leg!" Hiccup took Astrid's arm and put it around his shoulder helping her to walk.

"You two! Wait here!" Hiccup said to twins and took Astrid to her hut. He placed her on her bed.

"Are you okay?" asked Hiccup with the soft voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine," answered Astrid. "But I think my leg is broken."

"In that case, we need to call Gothi." Hiccup called his Terror, wrote a letter for Gothi, and send it to Berk.

"I need to talk some sense to that two. I'll be back soon." Said Hiccup and left Astrid's hut.

He angrily walked towards twins.

"What were you two thinking about! That tree could fall on her!" Hiccup was mad.

"But, Hiccup-" Twins wanted to explain that it happened accidentally, but Hiccup didn't let them.

"Stop! I don't want to listen to anything! You're not allowed to do pranks here anymore!" Saying that Hiccup left.

Twins stood there a while with hang head and then went to their hut. Pranks were their everything, their life.

* * *

Hiccup entered Astrid's hut. He kneeled near her bed and asked.

"Is it hurting much?"

"No, not really. I felt much worse," answered Astrid calmly.

"How passed your 'talking some sense to that two'?" asked Astrid chuckling.

"Normal. They will no more bother us with their pranks because I forbid them doing pranks here anymore," said Hiccup with still hint of anger on his face.

"Really? Don't you think you were too hard on them? Like, pranks are their everything," asked Astrid.

"No, I wasn't too hard," said Hiccup standing up. "Astrid, that tree could fall on you, instead of falling on your leg. You could be…" Hiccup didn't want to continue but Astrid understood.

"But that didn't happen and I'm still here Hiccup," said Astrid holding his hand. "It was just an accident."

"But anyways it could happen. I wasn't too hard on them," said Hiccup kneeling back near Astrid, didn't letting her hand go.

"Okay, let it be like you say," said Astrid and smiled at him. Hiccup smiled back.

* * *

It was morning and perfect day for pranking. Twins were in their hut. Ruffnut was laying on her bed, playing with her necklace, and Tuffnut was walking from one corner to another.

"Aaah! I can't take it anymore!" cried Tuffnut and tried to run away from their hut but Ruffnut got off her bed and held him. "I have to prank someone!" was yelling Tuffnut.

"I want too, bro, but we're not allowed," said Ruffnut sighing and letting her brother go.

"I have withstanding almost a day! I can't just hold any longer!" yelled Tuffnut. "Pranks are our life! It's not right to forbid us to do things that we love!"

"And I think," Tuffnut came closer to his sister and whispered to her ear. "It's illegal."

Ruffnut gasped. Tuffnut continued to walk. After a while he spoke.

"Yo, sis. I have an idea."

"What idea?" asked Ruffnut surprised.

* * *

Hiccup woke up. That night he slept in Astrid's hut in case she needed something. He got off the Heather's bed. Heather had left with Dagur but Astrid decided to leave her bed where it was. He rubbed his eyes and searched for his prosthetic but he couldn't find it. He looked under the bed, around it but still couldn't find it. Suddenly a thought came to his mind. Twins.

Hiccup got very angry. He called Toothless, mounted him and they ran towards twins' hut. He unmounted Toothless and with his help entered the hut.

"I think that I clearly said that you're not allowed to do pranks here," angrily said Hiccup. Twins approached to him and Tuffnut said.

"We know H, but in other case you'll refuse to hear us." Tuffnut handed Hiccup his prosthetic. Hiccup glared at them and then attached prosthetic to his leg.

"Okay, I'm listening," said Hiccup and stood arm-crossed.

"It was an accident," began Tuffnut. "We wanted that a dozen leaves fell on Astrid but the net was too heavy and the tree couldn't handle the weight," continued Ruffnut.

"I know Hiccup, that we really messed up, like really," Hiccup glared at them. "It's not the point. Pranks are our lives, our passion," said Tuffnut becoming dramatic. "Like dragons are yours. It's not right to forbid us do what we love. What would do if you'll be forbidden to approach to any dragon?"

"If you're putting things like that," said Hiccup becoming more soft.

"We're really sorry Hiccup," said Ruffnut. Twins kneeled near Hiccup's legs, well leg, and began to beg.

"Okay, okay, you can prank again," agreed Hiccup. Twins stood up and hugged him tightly.

"Let me breath," said Hiccup. Twins let Hiccup go and apologized.

"You didn't let me finish," said Hiccup. Twins stopped cheering and began to stare at Hiccup. "I'm letting you prank if you'll not hurt anyone, anymore, while doing your pranks. Understood?"

"Ohhh, but it's funny when Snotlout gets hurt," said Ruffnut disappointed. Hiccup glared at them.

"Ahhh, okay," agreed Ruffnut.

"Now I think you need to apologize to Astrid," said Hiccup.

"You got it H," said Tuffnut and twins ran out of their hut.

 **The end. FanficWriter0207 I know that it's a bit different from what you requested but I thought that twins will be sorry for what they've done. Anyways I hope you all liked this one-shot. What about schedule, I think I'll post a one-shot every week. If I could I'll post them earlier. Bye and until next time:)**


	4. Chapter 4: Not Hiccup's day

**Hi everyone! Wow, I wrote this one-shot really fast! I hope you'll like this one :)**

 **Summary:** Twins' new victim is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third. What pranks will they pull on him? Read and know!

 **Chapter 4: Not Hiccup's day**

Twins were in their hut and there was a desk placed in the middle of it. On the desk were drawings of the riders and the lists of pranks that twins could pull on them. Ruff and Tuff were walking around it and thinking.

"Um, sis, what do you think, who are we gonna prank today?" asked Tuffnut his sister. Ruffnut thought a bit and then said.

"Oh, I know! Maybe Snotlout."

"Nah, we pranked him yesterday, and the day before yesterday, and the day before before yesterday," said Tuffnut counting on his fingers.

"Then, um, maybe Astrid?"

"Don't you remember what happened last time when we tried to prank her?" asked Tuffnut. Twins shivered from fear remembering what happened last time.

"We're definitely not going to prank Astrid!" said Ruffnut. Twins continued to think. After a while Tuffnut said.

"I know who we'll prank today."

"Who?" asked Ruffnut.

Tuffnut approached the desk and put his finger on Hiccup's drawing saying. "Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third"

* * *

It was early morning and Hiccup was still sleeping. Twins cautiously entered his hut trying to not wake him and Toothless up. They approached to Hiccup's bed and Tuffnut took off from his pocket a Chicken's feather and a bag with red paint. He opened the bag and poured the paint on Hiccup's hand. Then he took the feather and began to tickle Hiccup's face with it. Hiccup grimaced and then with his hand full of paint scratched his nose. All his face was in the red paint. Twins were chuckling silently. They cleared Hiccup's hand and after a while, left.

After some time, Hiccup woke up. He sat on his bed and stretched. He wore his prosthetic and got off his bed. Hiccup went downstairs and noticed that on his desk was Astrid's axe with a note on it. He approached the desk and took the note.

" _Hey, Hiccup. I was throwing my axe at some trees and I broke the handle. Please, can you repair it? I'll come to see how you're doing in morning. Thank you in advance. Love you, Astrid."_

Hiccup took the axe. The handle wasn't broken, it was crushed. Her axe needed a new handle. He chuckled imagining how hard she was hitting the trees.

Hiccup rummaged a bit in his belongings and found a new handle. He was keeping it for cases like this. He took the handle and began to work.

After some time, he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," he said continuing to work.

"Hey, Hiccup," greeted Astrid.

"Hey," Hiccup greeted back.

"How are you doing, Milady?" asked Hiccup turning to Astrid the axe in his hands.

"Good, not counting that I broke my axe," said Astrid watching Hiccup's collection of Toothless' tails.

"I'd rather say crushed it," said Hiccup chuckling. Astrid chuckled too and turned to Hiccup.

"Wow!" She surprised seeing Hiccup's face. "Um, Hiccup have you seen yourself today?"

"What? Is it something in my teeth?" asked Hiccup confused trying to understand what was wrong with him.

"It'll be better if you'll look," said Astrid holding her laugh.

Hiccup hold the axe in front of his face and looked at his reflection. He surprised seeing that his face is red.

"Why is my face red?" asked Hiccup surprised.

"I think that twins paid you a visit this morning," said Astrid chuckling.

"Aaah! I'll get to them!" cried Hiccup angrily.

"But red is definitely your color," said Astrid laughing. Hiccup began to laugh too.

* * *

It was afternoon and Hiccup decided to go to Clubhouse. He called Toothless and black dragon jumping from the second floor stood by his side. When they got out from their hut a bunch of fish fell on Hiccup. Hiccup sighed in annoyance when Toothless began to happily eat the fish.

"Toothless!" yelled Hiccup annoyed. Toothless only laughed.

"Ha, ha, very funny! Everyone knows that this is your famous prank! I thought that you're capable of more!" said Hiccup trying to tease the twins.

Then he heard a familiar whistle. At first, he didn't understand what was that, but then he realized. "Oh no."

A flock of Night Terrors attacked the fish. Hiccup was trying to get out from that chaos but he couldn't. After some minutes there was no fish and the Night Terrors flew away.

Hiccup's hair was messed, his clothes were all in scratches and green marks, he was covered with dragon saliva, and he was smelling like fish. In one word he was looking awful.

In that time Snotlout was passing by and when he saw Hiccup he jumped in surprise.

"Wow! What happened to you? It's looking like you were attacked by a flock of Night Terrors!" said Snotlout laughing.

"Shut up, Snotlout!" said Hiccup annoyed.

* * *

It was Hiccup's and Toothless' time to go on night patrol. The rider and his dragon were spinning around island checking if there's anything suspicious. After some time, Hiccup said to his dragon.

"One more spin, bud."

Hiccup took off his spyglass and began to watch. After a spin around the island, they landed on the platforms and went straight to the Clubhouse where everyone was waiting for them. When they entered Astrid was sharpening her axe, Fishlegs and Snotlout were playing Maces and Talons, and twins were nowhere to be found.

When gang noticed that they returned Astrid and Fishlegs began chuckle and Snotlout began to laugh loudly.

"What?" asked Hiccup surprised. "What happened?"

Snotlout began to laugh louder. Astrid stood up and approached him.

"There's something around your eye," said Astrid chuckling.

"What?" She gave Hiccup her axe and he looked at his reflection. There was a black circle around his eye. Hiccup opened his bag, took off the spyglass and examined it. On his spyglass was black paint. He sighed.

After a few hours of staying at Clubhouse Hiccup and Toothless went to their hut. Hiccup took off his armor and laid on his bed. Toothless warmed his place and laid too. Hiccup was hoping that tomorrow twins will leave him alone. He turned on his side and slept.

 **So that was it! I hope you liked this one-shot! Have a nice day and until next time!**


	5. Chapter 5: Have you missed us?

**Hi! The new one-shot is already here! I began to work on another fanfiction and its Modern AU. If you want, you can go and check it out.**

 **Summary:** Dragon Riders have flown to Berk and twins are now putting their pranks on the people of Berk. I think Berkians really missed them!

 **Chapter 5: Have you missed us?**

It was morning and all dragon riders were at Clubhouse having breakfast. When Fishlegs was enjoying his meal a Terror invaded in and landed on his face.

"Always on the face," said Fishlegs taking the Terror off his face. He took the letter from Terror's foot and opened it. Fishlegs handed the letter to Hiccup saying.

"This is for you, from your father."

Hiccup took the letter and read it.

"Turns out, I need to go to Berk," he said. "From three days it's Gripe day and my dad wants that I was there, as future chief."

Hiccup sighed. He didn't love all that chief talks.

"I'll come with you," said Astrid. "I need to check on A team."

"Okay. Does anyone else want to come?" Asked Hiccup.

"We! We want to come!" exclaimed twins.

"We need to visit our yak," said Tuffnut.

"What yak?" asked Snotlout.

"Sam the yak, we bought it from trader Johann a few weeks ago," explained Ruffnut. "He's- "

"I'm not interested," said Snotlout and continuing to eat.

"I think I'll come too," said Fishlegs. "I need to share with Gobber new recipe of Gronckle Iron that Meatlug and I discovered."

"I'm coming too," said Snotlout. "I don't want to be only one staying at the Edge."

"In that case, let's pack. We need to leave from hour if we want to be there tomorrow night," said Hiccup and they all went to pack.

After an hour they already had left the Edge. The flight was without accidents. When they arrived it was night and everyone was tired, so they all went to sleep.

* * *

"Well, our dear yak is okay," said Ruffnut when twins came out of the yak pen.

"I was thinking that Uncle Buffnut would eat him," said Tuffnut.

"Yeah, but yak is still alive. So what are we gonna do, my dear twin brother?" asked Ruffnut politely.

"I think that our dear people of our dear Berk missed us," said Tuffnut trying to be politer than his sister. "We need to pay them a visit."

Twins began to laugh maniacally and turned their way towards the village. Sun was just beginning to rise.

* * *

Gobber lit the forge and went after iron. He had an order for one simple iron sword. After 5 minutes, he approached the forge and opened the door. There was no heat beating his face. Confused Gobber lit the forge again putting the iron inside. After waiting some time, he came after melted iron. But iron was still cold and forge not lit. This time Gobber angrily lit the forge and went after the form for the sword. When Gobber left twins cautiously opened the forge and spilled water on hot rocks.

Gobber returned with form in his hands. He put the form on the table, opened the forge and seeing that it's cold yelled in frustration.

"Oh, c'mon what's wrong with ya!?"

Twins were chuckling silently not wanting to spoil their hiding place.

* * *

Their next victim was Stoick the Vast, chief of Berk. Silently leaving Gobber's forge twins turned their way towards Haddock house. When they entered, the chief was still sleeping. They cautiously approached to his cloak that was hanging in the dining room and put the sticky leaves of poison oak on it. After doing their job twins left.

After fifteen minutes, Stoick woke up. He wore his armor, helmet and went to the dining room. Wearing his cloak, he left the house. Since it was Gripe day he went straight to Great Hall. All the way his face, hands, back and everywhere else was itching.

When chief entered the Great Hall everyone began to stare at him. Not paying attention Stoick went to his seat and sat on it. Gobber was waiting there for him and when he sat, Gobber approached him and whispered to his ear.

"Stoick, have you been in the forest today?"

"Why are you asking?" Stoick whispered back.

"It's just, all your skin is red and irritated," Gobber whispered. "And that could be only because of the leaves of poison oak."

Stoick held his hands in front of him and gasped noticing their redness. He quickly took off his wristbands and examined them, there were no leaves. Then he took off his helmet and there was nothing too. Stoick took off his cloak and noticed the leaves.

His face reddened even more and then he hissed realizing everything.

"I'll get to them!"

* * *

Hiccup woke up and stretched. Sun had already risen. He wore his armor and prosthetic and then went downstairs. His father was still sleeping and Toothless was waiting for him outside. Hiccup opened the door and his dragon attacked him and began to lick.

"Toothless! You know that doesn't wash out!" Toothless just gave Hiccup his gummy smile. "Wanna go for a morning flight?"

Toothless went underneath his rider making him sit on his back.

"Of course you do," said Hiccup chuckling and they flew.

After a flight, they landed in front of Great Hall. Hiccup unmounted Toothless and opened the doors. When he got in he heard his father's booming voice.

"I'll get to them!"

Hiccup quickly examined his father. His skin was red and irritated, that could only happen because of the leaves of poison oak. Realizing everything Hiccup backed away. He was about to leave the Great Hall when he heard his father's voice.

"Hiccup!"

Hiccup sighed.

* * *

It was late morning and all fishers including Mulch and Bucket were fishing. Mulch and Bucket's catch was not bad. They already managed to catch two barrels of fish. Mulch throw the net into the ocean and they began to wait.

"It's yaks who lay eggs, right?" Asked Bucket to Mulch.

"No, Bucket. It's chickens who lay eggs," answered Mulch.

"So that means it's yaks who give us milk," said Bucket.

"Yes, Bucket. It's yaks," answered Mulch tired of Bucket's questions.

"In that case, who are sheep?" Asked Bucket confused. Mulch facepalmed himself.

When they were talking a zippleback pecked his two heads from abroad and took the two barrels of fish.

It was time to took off the net. Bucket went after barrels and when he noticed that their two barrels of fish are missing he said.

"Mulch, can you come here?"

"Bucket, I'm a bit busy. What happened?" asked Mulch holding the net.

"I don't know," said Bucket.

Mulch sighed and throw the net back into the ocean. He approached Bucket and noticed that their catch is missing.

"Bucket, where is our catch!?" asked Mulch surprised.

"Did I eat them already? Did I enjoy it?" asked Bucket.

Mulch was standing there confused not knowing what to answer.

* * *

Finally, the day was over. Hiccup was exhausted. He fell on the chair and asked his father.

"Dad, how you can hear all that complains all day and not get tired?"

"After your tenth Gripe day, it will be already normal for you. And who said I do not get tired?" answered Stoick sitting next to his son. "Usually there are not so many people. Maybe they knew that you'll be with me and decided to come with their dragon problems."

"Yeah," said Hiccup.

Suddenly the doors of Great Hall opened and Gobber came in panting.

"Gobber what happened?" Asked Stoick standing up.

"Stoick, Hiccup, you might wanna see this?" said Gobber.

They quickly approached the door and opened it. In front of them was standing all village with angry faces. They heard cries like "Let those prayers of Loki return from where they came!", "I'll kill them!", "Exile them from Berk", even someone cried "Burn them on fire!". Hiccup knew exactly about whom were complaints.

"Oh no," that was the only thing that escaped Hiccup's mouth.

Dragon Riders flew and landed next to Hiccup.

"I think that this times twins really screwed up," whispered Astrid to Hiccup's ear.

"Son, I think your wanna gather your riders and leave," said Stoick to his son. When Hiccup was already leaving to search for twins Stoick said. "And It will better if your twins will not appear at Berk minimum 3 months."

Hiccup nodded and riders left.

 **So that was it. I hope you liked it. Please tell me what you think and until next time!**


End file.
